Qué difícil es hacer el amor
by anira22
Summary: Hermione y Ginny, hablan sobre sus respectivas relaciones amorosas con sus novios. One shot! cortito


_NI Harry POtter ni ninguno de los personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling, a no ser que mate a Harry en el último libro en cuyo caso la odiaré tanto que me arriesgaré con el copyright y nunca más pondré esta tontería que por otro lado, ya sabéis todos. Gracias de antemano por vuestras opiniones._

Hermione se echó de un saltó sobre la cama de Ginny. Hacía tres meses y medio que ella, Ron y Harry habían vuelto a Hogwarts, y como habían estado el año anterior fuera de la escuela durante el cual el colegio continuó estando abierto habían regresado a Hogwarts a cursar el último curso con nuevos compañeros. Ahora compartían aulas con Luna, Colin o Ginny; pero también compartían dormitorios con ellos.

-Estoy oxidada con los exámenes. De verdad.

-Ya-le dijo Ginny-Por eso sigues siendo la mejor de nuestro curso.

-Menos en DCAO, que es Harry. Has estado bien en el entrenamiento, por cierto.

-¿Sí?-dijo quitándose la camisa y poniéndose una limpia-Yo sí que estoy oxidada en quidicht. Creo que ganaremos otra vez este año la copa, con Harry nada puede fallar.

-Debería entrar en el equipo-dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Ginny.

-¿Ahora te interesa el quidicht?

-Me interesa tu hermano-admitió Hermione-Al menos en los vestuarios podríamos hacerlo con tranquilidad-Ginny puso los ojos en blanco-A tu hermano le encanta-dijo-eso de saber que nos pueden pillar en cualquier momento pero a mí sólo me pone de los nervios. Cuando hacía buen tiempo podíamos hacerlo en el lago pero ahora… ¿Qué nos queda?-Ginny se encogió de hombros-Ginny-dijo Hermione sentándose sobre la cama y abrazando el cojín de su amiga-¿Dónde vais tú y Harry cuando queréis tranquilidad?.

-No sé, Hermione. A muchos sitios, a aulas vacías, escoberos, entre los estantes de la biblioteca, rincones del patio…

-Ya. Me refiero a cuando queréis hacerlo y necesitáis intimidad.

-Harry y yo no lo hacemos, Hermione-informó Ginny, y Hermione se puso ceñuda.

-Pero… pero… pero vosotros ya lo habéis hecho. ¡Antes que Ron y yo! Me lo contaste tú. En Navidades, cuando volvimos de… bueno… la búsqueda.

-Sí, Harry y yo lo hicimos, una vez.

-¿No lo habéis vuelto a hacer?-se extrañó Hermione, daba por sentado que sus dos mejores amigos lo hacían como conejos cada vez que desaparecían juntos-Ginny, no tienes por qué mentirme. Soy tu amiga. No diré nada.

-Harry y yo no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor, Hermione.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mal fue la primera vez?

-¡No!-rió Ginny-Fue estupendo.

-¿Entonces?-quiso saber Hermione. Ginny se sentó a su lado.

-No me arrepiento de aquello, Hermione. No fue una mala experiencia.

-No entiendo nada, Ginny. Haces el amor con Harry hace un año y ahora que volvéis a salir me dices que no habéis vuelto a hacerlo.

-Es que no estoy preparada. ¡No me mires así!-le dijo Ginny-Entonces sí lo estaba.

-¿Y ahora no lo estás?

-Estuve muy preocupada por vosotros durante ese año, no recibía noticias vuestras y estaba cada día más triste y desesperada. Y de repente aparecisteis en navidad, diciendo que os quedaríais hasta año nuevo. Harry y yo, ya no estábamos juntos, él…

-Te alejó para que no te pasara nada-finalizó Hermione.

-Sí. Yo quería estar con Harry, quería estar con él y no entendía esa estúpida manía de apartarme para protegerme, pero... pero nada podía hacerse. Mientras estaba en Hogwarts pensaba en el poco tiempo que habíamos tenido y en todas las cosas que no habíamos hecho, o las que no tendríamos oportunidad de hacer nunca si él, o yo, o los dos moríamos. Pensé en que si yo sobrevivía a la guerra y él no, no quería que otro fuera el primero. Y si yo moría… al menos me llevaría eso conmigo.-Hermione la escuchaba en silencio-Estuvo muy bien.

-Y ahora no lo hacéis porque…

-Cuando volvió a casa… me sentía incómoda otra vez, como cuando era una cría y estaba colada por él. Me di cuenta de que no estaba preparada para salir con Harry donde lo habíamos dejado en Navidades. Harry se puso histérico, pensó que ya no le quería-Hermione sonrió con empatía y le acarició el pelo a Ginny-No es que… llegáramos a estar mal, ¿sabes?, yo sabía que a Harry se le pasaría la perra del "ya no me quiere" en cuanto me entendiera. Y me entendió en Hogwarts. Yo seguía queriendo estar con él, pero no a partir de lo que sucedió en Navidad, sino a partir de donde lo dejamos cuando murió Dumbledore. Le dije que no me arrepentía de haber hecho el amor con él, pero que lamentaba que hubiera sucedido como sucedió.

-¿Y Harry que dijo?

-Nada. Se puso triste, y se enfadó cuando me reí de él.

-¿Te reíste del pobre Harry? ¡Debía estar destrozado!

-Le expliqué que lamentaba que hubiera sucedido tan deprisa, y que sentía que… que nos habíamos perdido muchas cosas por culpa de esa estúpida guerra. Le dije que por culpa de Voldemort nos habíamos saltado un montón de pasos. Unos pasos que dan todas las parejas normales y que son tan estupendos y maravillosos como hacer el amor pero que se dan antes de hacerlo, y que nosotros, no habíamos tenido esa oportunidad. Así que no es que no quiera volver a hacer el amor con él, nunca. Es sólo que ahora, me apetece hacer otras cosas con él.

-¿Y a Harry no le importa?

-No. No, es muy comprensivo. Lo pasamos bien. Hacemos las cosas con calma, ya no tenemos prisa. No hay ninguna amenaza a la vista. Ahora nos besamos por los rincones de Hogwarts, molestamos a Ron, ponemos a prueba nuestra suerte con los profesores, nos metemos mano debajo de la mesa cuando estamos en clase, o nos provocamos en los vestuarios. Y hacemos otras cosas… cosas que también hay que hacerlas por primera vez. Tengo diecisiete años, y Harry dieciocho. No hay por qué correr.

-No tenía ni idea.

­-Ya-suspiró Ginny-Esta noche haremos manitas en el gran comedor, y luego nos liaremos como dos lombrices en el sofá de la sala común-terminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y…?

-Cuando nos calentamos-dijo Ginny sin dejar de terminar a Hermione-Hacemos otras cosas.

-¡Oh!-sonrió-¿Puedo molestar a Harry con esta nueva información?

-¡No!-Ginny le tiró la almohada a la cabeza-Además, te compadezco. Tú y Ron os perdéis muchas cosas.

-¡Ja!-dijo Hermione-Eso es lo que tú quieres hacerle creer al pobre Harry. ¡Qué cruel!

Harry y Ginny estaban solos en la habitación de los chicos. Ron y Hermione iban a dormir juntos en la sala de los menesteres, y como muchos estudiantes estaban fuera de Hogwarts ya para las fiestas, Harry y ella tenían el dormitorio para ellos solos.

Ginny estaba encima de él, llevaban una media hora besándose sin parar y Harry estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado excitado. Quizás era mejor dejarlo antes de que Ginny le dijera de parar, cuando fuera demasiado doloroso. Harry, sin embargo, no tuvo que hablar porque fue Ginny la que se separó de él.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-más que preguntárselo se lo había respirado junto a los labios. ¿Qué pregunta era esa? Era un tío, ¡claro que quería hacerlo!

-¿Y tú?-le preguntó él. Ella ladeó la cabeza en un gesto un tanto confuso pero continuó besándolo. Ginny le metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta y le hizo incorporarse para poder quitársela. Ya que estaba en esa postura, Harry aprovechó para tentar su suerte, metió las manos debajo de la camiseta del pijama de Ginny y tiró hacia arriba, siempre le metía mano pero quitarle la ropa… no lo había hecho desde aquella vez en su casa y no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse tan torpe como aquella vez. Habían crecido, llevaban juntos más tiempo, habían madurado y habían sucedido más cosas íntimas entre ellos. Harry estaba nervioso pero ya se había acostumbrado a meter su mano bajo las bragas de Ginny en cuanto ésta le daba un poco de pie, y no iba a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Harry le acarició el pelo mientras ella le canturreaba contra el pecho. Harry pensaba que había estado a la altura y si no… bueno, Ginny parecía contenta.

-Ha… ha estado mejor la última... quiero decir, que la primera vez, ¿no?-preguntó Harry. Ginny sonrió, levantó la cabeza y lo besó en los labios. No parecía dispuesta a hablar-Esto… Ginny.

-¿Uhm?

-Que…¿esto es cosa de una vez o… o vamos a hacerlo siempre… bueno, a menudo si quieres…o no, si no quieres-dijo nervioso-de vez en cuando, alguna vez ¿Eh?-Ginny se reía mucho viendo los pobres intentos de él de arrancarle una respuesta.

-Esto es…-dijo Ginny-Que lo haremos siempre que nos apetezca.

-Ya-dijo poco convencido-Es que yo creo que me va a apetecer bastante. Todo el tiempo-Ginny se rió.

-Estabas impaciente, ¿eh?

-¿Se ha notado mucho?

-No-mintió Ginny-Lo siento, no pensaba que lo necesitaras tanto.

-Da igual-Harry se encogió de hombros-Eso es otra cosa normal entre parejas normales, la chica hace esperar al chico. Claro que-añadió-De normal nunca dan un adelanto como el que me diste tú. Aunque… bueno-Ginny le interrumpió con un beso.

-¿Te callas o te callo?-Harry cerró la boca-¿no decías que querías hacerlo a todas horas, a qué estás esperando entonces?-soltó mientras se subía a caballito encima de él.

Harry no podía ni moverse al día siguiente, lo mismo Ginny. Para suerte de Harry, Ron y Hermione debían de haber pasado una noche tan buena como ellos dos, porque al día siguiente no los vieron para nada.

FIN


End file.
